fhifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Infernal Slumber: Thriller
Synopsis The special starts with Mac Foster (Sean Marquette) bursting out of his apartment angrily, followed by Frankie Foster (Grey DeLisle), Mr. Herriman (Tom Kane), Madame Foster (Candi Milo), Cheese (Candi Milo), Bloo (Keith Furgeson), Eduardo (Tom Kenny), Wilt (Phil LaMarr), Coco (Candi Milo) and Goo (Grey DeLisle), who are all fine. Frankie Foster checks if Mac Foster is all right and he replies that he actually wanted to see something scary because it is Halloween. As Mac Foster walks off, Cheese and Bloo try to cheer Mac Foster up by singing Thriller. They begin to walk through the street (with Mac Foster annoyed by Cheese singing), and everyone begins to sing along. Bloo (who plays the role on Vincent Price) tags behind and points to the graveyard, where many TV characters are rising from the dead: This includes Phineas T. Ratchet (Greg Kinnear), Captain Gutt (Peter Dinklage) and Flynn (Nick Frost), Madame Gasket (Jim Broadbent), Soto (Goran Visnjic), Squint (Aziz Ansari), Gupta (Kunal Nayyar), Silas (Alain Chabat), Raz (Rebel Wilson), Cretaceous and Maelstrom (Frank Welker), Zeke (Jack Black), Lenny (Alan Tudyk), Oscar (Diedrich Bader), Chowder (Nicky Jones), Mung Daal (Dwight Schultz), Schnitzel (John DiMaggio), and Truffles (Tara Strong). Everyone surrounds Mac, Cheese, and Frankie (who prepares to do karate on the zombies). Herb Copperbottom (Stanley Tucci) begins to play his horn. Nervous, Mac tells Frankie it is time to go, but when he turns around, she has now become a zombie, much to his horror; he is also horrified to see that Cheese and Bloo have also become zombies. Everyone starts to dance and so does Mac (against his will). Singing eventually ensues, led by Cheese. At the end of the song, Mac manages to grab the horn from Herb Copperbottom, complaining that he is going to be sore in the morning. As he turns around, he sees everyone (zombified) coming towards him to kill him. Cheese then sings as he and the others close in on Mac, preparing to eat his brains. Mac wakes up screaming and it is shown that he is really in the movie theater. He asks if it is over; unfortunately, Frankie tells him that he only slept through the previews and Cheese says he has 3 more hours of children and puppets, much to Mac's distress and he shouts out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Right before the short film ends, Bloo appears from the black background laughing evilly (also similar to Vincent Price) and then says bye. Trivia The TV characters that rise from the grave include: *Billy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *The Delightful Children from Down the Lane (Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 2 (Kids Next Door) *Irwin (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Sperg (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Pud'n (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Tommy Gilligan (Kids Next Door) *Mindy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Nergal Jr. (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Pandora (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Numbuh 14 (Kids Next Door) *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Ms. Keane (Powerpuff Girls) *Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls) *Bullet (Powerpuff Girls) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) *Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *Megan Sparkles (Sanjay and Craig) *Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *Sam Sleaze (Follow That Bird) *Sid Sleaze (Follow That Bird) *Scrat (Ice Age) *Crismon Chin (The Fairly OddParents) *Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) *Manny (Ice Age) *Diego (Ice Age) *Jorgen Von Strangle (The Fairly OddParents) *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) *Chloe Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) *AJ (The Fairly OddParents) *Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) *Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Veronica (The Fairly OddParents) *Francis (The Fairly OddParents) *Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Foop (The Fairly OddParents) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Genderal Waxeplex (The Fairly OddParents) *Bucky McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) *Pumpkinator (The Fairly OddParents) *Princess Mandie (The Fairly OddParents) *Remy Buxaplenty (The Fairly OddParents) *Mark Chang (The Fairly OddParents) *Gary (The Fairly OddParents) *Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Officer Shallowgrave (The Fairly OddParents) *Andy Johnson (Squirrel Boy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Herb Copperbottom (Robots) *Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots) *Captain Gutt (Ice Age) *Flynn (Ice Age) *Madame Gasket (Robots) *Soto (Ice Age) *Squint (Ice Age) *Gupta (Ice Age) *Silas (Ice Age) *Raz (Ice Age) *Cretaceous (Ice Age) *Maelstrom (Ice Age) *Zeke (Ice Age) *Lenny (Ice Age) *Oscar (Ice Age) *Chowder (Chowder) *Mung Daal (Chowder) *Schnitzel (Chowder) *Truffles (Chowder) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Stan Marsh (South Park) *Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Steven Quartz Universe (Steven Universe) *Pearl (Steven Universe) *Amethyst (Steven Universe) *Garnet (Steven Universe) *Peridot (Steven Universe) *Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Cree Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Fred Fredburger (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Jeff the Spider (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Panini (Chowder) *Gorgonzola (Chowder) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Buster Baxter (Arthur) *Winged Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Nikko (The Wizard of Oz) *Lorraine Baines (Back to the Future) *George McFly (Back to the Future) *Leo (Caillou) *Zip (TUGS) *Zug (TUGS) *Diesel 10 (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) *Zorran (TUGS) *Dr. Emmet Brown (Back to the Future) *Biff Tannen (Back to the Future) *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) *Joker (Teen Titans) *Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Irving DuBois (Phineas and Ferb) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Elmer Boyle (The Fairly OddParents) *Bling-Bling Boy (Johnny Test) *Johnny Test (Johnny Test) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Brick (Powerpuff Girls) *Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon) *Robots (Sonic) *Badniks (Sonic) *Baby Lola (Baby Looney Tunes) *Baby Sam (Baby Looney Tunes) *Snivley (Sonic) *Shenzi (The Lion King) *Banzai (The Lion King) *Ed (The Lion King) *Zira (The Lion King) *Honest John (Pinocchio) *Gideon (Pinocchio) *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit) *Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Jennifer Parker (Back to the Future) *Audrey (The Lorax) *Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Marty McFly (Back to the Future) *Gwen Grayson (Sky High) *Stevie Kenarban (Malcolm in the Middle) *Krakken (Atlantis II: Milo's Return) *Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) *Alex Pruitt (Home Alone 3) *Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *King Acorn (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Pepper Mills (Histeria!) *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) *Perfecto Prep Alumni (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Sally Acorn (Sonic) *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Mario (Mario) *Luigi (Mario) *Yoshi (Mario) *Knuckles (Sonic) *Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Hamton J. Pig (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Furrball (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dark Dragon (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Mr. Tickle (Mr. Men) *Mr. Worry (Mr. Men) *Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) *The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *The Big Bad Wolf (Disney) *Jenny Wakeman (My Life is a Teenage Robot) *Robotboy (Robotboy) *Donnie Turnbull (Robotboy) *Agnes (Despicable Me) *Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Maggie McFly (Back to the Future) *Chief McBrusque (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Match (Back to the Future) *Skinhead (Back to the Future) *3-D (Back to the Future) *Harry (Home Alone) *Marv (Home Alone) *Peter Beaupre (Home Alone 3) *Burton Jernigan (Home Alone 3) *Earl Unger (Home Alone 3) *Sinclair (Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist) *Hughes (Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Kraken (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *Smaug (The Hobbit) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Marina Del Rey (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Grim (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Nergal (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Biggest Wildebeest (The Wild) *Mulan (Mulan) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Vennellope Von Schweetz (Wreck it Ralph) *Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Oz Harmounian (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Lupe (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Nancy Pancy (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Mushi Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Mr. Hank Mufflin (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Chris Chuggy (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Tex (Theodore Tugboat) *Tim the Minion (Despicable Me) *Stuart the Minion (Despicable Me) *Griffin Keyes (Zookeeper) *Joe the Lion (Zookeeper) *Eduardo Perez (Despicable Me 2) *Ned (Planes) *Zed (Planes) *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Dave (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Dr. Rubin (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel) *Kulu (Theodore Tugboat) *Eduardo (Rio 2) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Benson (Regular Show)